


Remembrance

by Rosetta E Stone (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/Rosetta%20E%20Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She reminded him of the girl he used to like. Implied TomMinerva, and TomGinny. For DKG. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaphneKathyGoodman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/gifts).



Remembrance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling

She reminded him of the girl he used to like. The same kind of lght she had. She even had the same kind of smile, and kindness.

He tried to tell her everything about his dreams, and what he wanted to be. She laughed at him. And he learned his lesson to never to tell anyone who he truly is.

He was sure he would never tell anyone all about himself, until now, he found another person, Ginny who reminded him of her, Minerva. His Minerva. Maybe he can tell her about himself, after all it would be just another step towards his goal. His goal of immortality and everything.

It won't matter all that he tells his secrets to little Ginny, because little Ginny would just help him become the greatness that he wants to become. And he'll do anything to get his way.


End file.
